vigils_keepfandomcom-20200213-history
The Setting
Noteworthy Information * Inquisition has been disbanded by the Inquisitor. * Current Divine is Divine Victoria. * The Wardens were not exiled after Adamant and are given this chance to prove themselves. * The Templar Order is still tied to the Chantry although members are few. * College of Enchanters, led by Grand Enchanter Fiona, exists together with the Circles led by Grand Enchanter Vivienne. * The Hero of Ferelden has left their post in search of ending the Calling. * Current monarchs are Alistair and Anora. * Orlais is ruled by Empress Celene. * The Seeker of Truths are being rebuilt. * Dragons are making a comeback. * Dark spawn are present but not sentient or working together. However they're present in many areas. * Agents of Fen'Harel are about. The remaining Dalish are treated with suspicion. * Infighting is going on at Weisshaupt Fortress, so the Wardens here just kind of went sod it, and are focusing on rebuilding their reputation. * The Wardens of Ferelden are particularly collaborative with other forces to build their good will after. * Keep in mind: The Grey Wardens were allowed back in Ferelden by King Maric in 9:10 Dragon and they were able to begin a slow rebuilding, but by 9:30 Dragon, their presence remained light and they were neither well known nor held in high regard by Ferelden's people. * After the whole Adamant fiasco, despite the good publicity the Hero of Ferelden got them, they are now treated with suspicion. But common sense is that with the risk of Darkspawn, their presence is still necessary. * Some of the Grey Warden secrets were leaked after they were included into the Inquisition, much to the discontentment of the other wardens around Thedas. This has put the Orlesian and Ferelden branch in bad light. * Several arlings have sent their soldiers to be stationed in Vigil's Keep, ostentatiously to show good will and to provide a delegate, but mostly to keep watch on the Wardens so that they do not pull the same shit again. * Several of the keep's and city's soldiers were recruited from the Inquisition, from soldiers or scouts who had trouble adjusting back to civilian life. While suspicious of the wardens, they recognise the infrastructure the wardens provided. Timeline 9:2 Dragon Led by the young Prince Maric, the Fereldan rebels finally succeed in driving out the Orlesian occupational force. He kills the usurper King Meghren in a duel at Fort Drakon. Less than a few weeks after Maric's ascension, Chivalry Threnhold becomes Viscount of Kirkwall. A short time later, Antiva is shaken by a civil war and the much maligned "Three-Queens Era" begins. The ruling Archon of Tevinter Imperium faces usurpation. 9:3 Dragon Maric Theirin is crowned as King of Ferelden. 9:4 Dragon Birth of Celene Valmont, future empress of Orlais. 9:5 Dragon Birth of Cailan Theirin, future king of Ferelden. Knight-Captain Greagoir is named Knight-Commander of the Circle Tower. 9:8 Dragon Death of Queen Rowan of Ferelden. 9:10 Dragon Underneath Ferelden, the intelligent Darkspawn known as the Architect attempts to kill the remaining Old Gods and taint the entire surface world. His efforts are thwarted by King Maric and a band of Grey Wardens. King Maric allows the order of Grey Wardens to return to Ferelden after two centuries of exile. A young female smith named Branka is made Paragon for her invention of smokeless coal. Alistair, a future hero of the Fifth Blight, is born in Ferelden. 9:12 Dragon Thought by the Orzammar Dwarves to have been long lost to the darkspawn, the dwarven kingdom of Kal-Sharok located deep beneath the Hunterhorn Mountains is rediscovered. The dwarves there are still resentful of Orzammar and refuse to bow to the dwarven king's authority. The Kathaban of the Qunari navy launches an offensive on the Tevinter mainland with a fleet of warships and the entire beresaad kith is sent with them as a landing force. The Kathaban's campaign makes great progress, but his headway disappears when legions of Tevinter soldiers and mages retaliate in force. The Qunari footholds in Tevinter are obliterated in the counterattack, and the Kathaban is forced to withdraw the fleet to Seheron. The entire antaam is shaken by the defeat, but none take it harder than the Kathaban himself, who resigns his role and returns to Par Vollen to be Kathaban no more. 9:13 Dragon The fortress of Bownammar falls to a horde of Darkspawn. Dwarven scholars believe that to be the first hints of a coming Blight. 9:14 Dragon Perrin Threnhold is appointed viscount of Kirkwall. 9:16 Dragon Anthony Pentaghast is murdered by a group of Apostates. His sister, Cassandra, begins training with the Seekers of Truth. 9:20 Dragon Ferelden and Orlais officially make peace after the ascension of Empress Celene to the Orlesian throne. Malcolm Hawke and his family settle down in the outskirts of Lothering. Upon request of Arl Eamon Guerrin's pregnant wife Isolde, Alistair is sent to the Monastery at Bournshire. Nevarra invades Orlais and seizes the town of Larécolte in the fields of Ghislain. Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons leads the Orlesian defence, eventually driving the Nevarrans out of Orlais. 9:21 Dragon After a failed attempt to oust the influential Templar Order from the city, Viscount Perrin Threnhold is executed and Marlowe Dumar is appointed Viscount of Kirkwall. Due to her part in the arrest of Viscount Threnhold, Meredith Stannard is promoted to Knight-Commander of Kirkwall by Grand Cleric Elthina. 9:22 Dragon Blood mages, secretly in league with a rogue Grand Cleric of the Orlesian Chantry, conspire to assassinate Divine Beatrix III. A Seeker of Truth, Cassandra Pentaghast thwarts the conspiracy and is named Hero of Orlais and the Divine's Right Hand. This day is remembered as the "Day of Dragons" or "The Day of Black Skies". 9:23 Dragon Vaea is born. 9:25 Dragon King Maric of Ferelden is thought lost at sea, and imprisoned by Antivan Crows in Velabanchel. Maric's son, Cailan, inherits the throne of Ferelden. Approximately one month later, Cailan marries Anora, daughter of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. The Tamassrans elevate a new Arishok after the previous one died during a campaign on Seheron. The Grey Wardens of Ferelden sense the first hints of a coming Blight. 9:27 Dragon Malcolm Hawke, the apostate mage responsible for resealing Corypheus and father of the future Champion of Kirkwall, dies in Lothering. Magister Urian Nihalias, along with a group of co-conspirators among the Imperial Templars and the Magisterium, ousts the ruling Black Divine. Nihalias becomes the new Black Divine afterwards. 9:28 Dragon Paragon Branka takes her entire house, save her husband Oghren, into the Deep Roads in the hope of finding the Anvil of the Void and the secret of creating golems. The lyrium-infused slave Fenris escapes from his master and heads to the south. Leliana seeks refuge in the Lothering chantry. 9:29 Dragon Alistair is recruited into the order of the Grey Wardens by the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Duncan. 9:30 Dragon Events described in Dragon Age: Origins begin. The Fifth Blight begins in the Korcari Wilds and southern Ferelden when the Architect attempts to perform a modified Joining ritual on Urthemiel in the hopes of freeing the darkspawn from the call of the Old Gods, instead Urthemiel is corrupted into an Archdemon. Arl Rendon Howe murders Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland in a surprise attack on Highever after their son, Fergus Cousland, had already led most of the Teyrn's soldiers to Ostagar to join King Cailan's forces. The Sabrae clan of the Dalish elves finds a tainted Eluvian in the wilds of Ferelden and loses two of their number to it. To escape the taint and the coming Blight, the clan crosses the Waking Sea to the Free Marches and sets up camp on Sundermount. Crown Prince Trian Aeducan of Orzammar is murdered and his middle sibling is banished to the Deep Roads for the deed due to the machinations of their youngest brother, Bhelen. King Endrin Aeducan falls ill in his grief. The Warden is inducted into the Grey Wardens. Ferelden is defeated at the Battle of Ostagar by the darkspawn; the battle is lost when Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir deserts, resulting in the destruction of the Fereldan army, the near-destruction and exile of the Grey Warden order, and the deaths of King Cailan Theirin and Warden Commander Duncan. The Warden and Alistair are saved by a Witch of the Wilds, Flemeth. Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir returns to Denerim and declares himself regent, triggering the "Fereldan Civil War" between Ferelden's nobility. Events described in Dragon Age II begin. Lothering is destroyed by the darkspawn, and the Hawke family (along with Aveline Vallen) flees to Kirkwall with the aid of Flemeth. On the 8th day of Bloomingtide, the dam in Crestwood is broken in order to flood the invading darkspawn. 9:31 Dragon Urthemiel is slain by one of the remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden at the Battle of Denerim, The Warden becomes the "Hero of Ferelden," and Ferelden now ruled jointly by Alistair and Anora. Orlesian Grey Wardens are dispatched to Ferelden to help disperse the darkspawn that failed to return to the Deep Roads after the archdemon was slain. They are put under the command of Lieutenant Gable of Vigil's Keep. Events described in Dragon Age: Warden's Fall take place and Grey Warden Kristoff is killed by the minions of an intelligent brood mother known as the Mother while investigating the Blackmarsh. Events described in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening begin. The "Darkspawn Civil War" begins. Remaining darkspawn in Ferelden are purged by the Warden-Commander and the replenished Fereldan Wardens. The Darkspawn Civil War ends. The dwarves of Orzammar are able to reclaim the great thaig of Kal'Hirol. Amgarrak Thaig is overrun by Harvesters after failed attempts to re-create Caridin's golem research. The Warden-Commander of Ferelden slays one of them and destroys the research. The Circle of Magi in Starkhaven burns to the ground. Its survivors are relocated to Kirkwall, making the Gallows the largest Circle within the Free Marches. Qunari set out to meet Orlesian forces who agreed to return the Tome of Koslun to them. However, the book is intercepted by a Rivaini pirate. Following a storm, both ships founder off the coast of Kirkwall. The Arishok and his surviving army take up residence in the Qunari Compound, a section of the docks set aside for them by the Viscount, until they can reclaim the Tome of Koslun. A shipwrecked Qunari mage is imprisoned underneath Kirkwall by the Chantry after causing the destruction of an entire village. The Saarebas uses a Dalish artifact in an attempt to tear the Veil. A Qunari agent, Tallis, is sent to retrieve him. Hawke of Kirkwall helps fund an expedition to the Deep Roads with Bartrand Tethras and Varric Tethras. They discover an ancient, pre-First Blight Primeval Thaig, and an ancient lyrium idol contained within. 9:31 - 37 Dragon An Orlesian noble by the name of Prosper de Montfort strikes a deal with a Tal-Vashoth named Salit to purchase a list of Qunari sleeper agents. He is killed by Hawke. Events described in Legacy begin. Corypheus awakens in his prison and is defeated by Hawke. 9:32 Dragon The Warden-Commander of Ferelden confronts Morrigan in the Dragonbone Wastes; she leaves through an Eluvian. The elves of Edgehall Alienage revolt against their Arl, many elves are killed. 9:34 Dragon After years of anti-Qunari sentiments and incidents that the Qunari see as outsiders meddling in their affairs, the Arishok decides to overthrow Kirkwall's rulers to impose order on the city, starting the First Battle of Kirkwall. Marlowe Dumar is killed by the Qunari. Hawke assists in repelling the Qunari, and is named "Champion of Kirkwall" by Kirkwall's Knight-Commander, Meredith Stannard. Meredith Stannard takes up stewardship of Kirkwall and imposes tighter sanctions on the Kirkwall Circle of Magi. Revered Mother Dorothea ascends as Divine of The Chantry, taking the name Justinia V after her predecessor succumbs to old age after long suffering from dementia. 9:35 Dragon Lord Vincent Callier and his family are ambushed by Thom Rainier and his soldiers on their way to their summer residence at Lake Celestine. None of the lord's family survive. Balgair fights with his older brother over his lack of inheritance. Days later he hears a story about the Grey Wardens which helps him to decide to join the order when he is old enough. 9:36 - 37 Dragon The elves of Edgehall rebel against their arl once again. After heavy elven casualties, Ser Aaron steps in and resolves the issue. Valerie Winter, a Blood Mage who had fled the Kirkwall Circle, joined the Wardens in Adamant for both her protection and to avoid the Mage-Templar War. 9:37 Dragon An apostate mage, Anders, destroys the Kirkwall chantry, igniting the Kirkwall Rebellion and inspiring mages throughout Thedas to rebel against the Circle system. King Alistair decrees that the arl of Edgehall cannot touch the elves' sacred tree, Vhenadahl. The Champion of Kirkwall kills First Enchanter Orsino and Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard during the rebellion in Kirkwall and later flees the city. Fiona is elected as Grand Enchanter, and the College of Enchanters rejects a motion to dissolve the Circle of Magi at the urging of Senior Enchanter Wynne. Morrigan resurfaces at the imperial court of Val Royeaux and is appointed an "arcane advisor" to Empress Celene I. 9:38 Dragon The Chantry dissolves the College of Enchanters and refuses to allow any future meetings. King Alistair of Ferelden, with the help of Isabela and Varric Tethras, travels to Antiva City looking for clues regarding King Maric's ultimate fate. Qunari forces under the command of the new Arishok, formerly Sten, assault the Tevinter fortress of Ath Velanis in Seheron with King Alistair in order to stop Aurelian Titus' exploitation of King Maric and the Magrallen. 9:38 – 9:39 Dragon Unrest brews in Orlais as Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons stirs dissent against reigning Empress Celene, eventually starting the War of the Lions. 9:40 Dragon Empress Celene is called out of Val Royeaux after news of an elven rebellion in Halamshiral. The move is thought to have been orchestrated by Gaspard. Celene's absence fuels rumors of her death or capture. Anticipating unrest, the Sun Gates to Val Royeaux are ordered closed for the first time since dragons attacked the city in 9:22 Dragon. Briala, the former spymaster, handmaiden, and lover to Empress Celene, reactivates the Eluvian network. Gaspard de Chalons returns to Val Chevin to resume the civil war; the missing Empress Celene reappears at the Winter Palace near Halamshiral and begins to marshal her own forces. A violent uprising at the White Spire leaves many senior mages dead. The uprising is apparently supported by the Divine through her agents, including Sister Nightingale. Following the conflict at the White Spire, Lord Seeker Lambert van Reeves cancels the Nevarran Accord, severing ties between the Seekers and the Chantry. Allegiances between amongst the Seekers of Truth and Templars are split. Some still support the Divine. The Circle of Dairsmuid in Rivain is annulled. The College of Enchanters votes to separate from the Chantry. Lord Seeker Lambert declares the Circle of Magi no more. The future of mages in Thedas is uncertain. Lord Seeker Lambert goes missing and is presumed dead. Lucius Corin becomes the next Lord Seeker. Cassandra Pentaghast, one of the few Seekers of Truth still loyal to the Chantry, and Leliana, Divine Justinia V's spymaster, set out to restore the Inquisition. Initially they seek out the Warden-Commander to lead the new Inquisition, but they are unable to find them. Their search for the Champion of Kirkwall as a potential Inquisitor leads them to capture and interrogate Varric Tethras, one of Hawke's former companions. The Dread Wolf awakens after millennia of slumber and presents himself as a modern elven apostate, using the name Solas. 9:41 Dragon Several mages from the Hossberg Circle of Magi join the Grey Wardens and begin researching records from the Fourth Blight, uncovering the diary of a Grey Warden named Isseya, the sister of Garahel, one of the last griffon riders. Events described in Dragon Age: Inquisition begin. Divine Justinia V calls for a Divine Conclave between the mages and Templars at the Temple of Sacred Ashes to negotiate an end to the Mage-Templar War. The Conclave is disrupted by Corypheus, who uses an elven artifact in a ritual sacrificing Justinia V. The ritual is interrupted, and the resulting Breach destroys the temple and kills the assembled leaders of the mages, Templars, and Chantry. A survivor of the Breach is found with a mark that can control the Breach and the rifts created by its eruption. After calming the Breach, the survivor is hailed as the Herald of Andraste. The Herald becomes a leading figure of the reborn Inquisition, based out of Haven, which seeks to seal the Breach and restore order to Thedas. The Mage-Templar War ends as the Inquisition recruits either the rebel mages or Templars to their cause. The remaining faction is corrupted by Corypheus into the Venatori or the Red Templars, respectively. The Herald seals the Breach with the help of the mages or Templars. Corypheus leads his army in a surprise assault on the Inquisition to reclaim the Anchor from the Herald. The Inquisition escapes Haven and regroups at the mountain fortress Skyhold. The Herald is officially named Inquisitor, the leader of the Inquisition. The Grey Wardens in Orlais all begin to hear a false Calling and are scared into desperation to end all Blights before their perceived end. They join forces with the Venatori and blood sacrifice their own warriors to raise a demon army, ostensibly to march into the Deep Roads and kill the remaining Old Gods. The Inquisition learns that they are being manipulated and lays siege to their base at Adamant Fortress, putting an end to their machinations. After defeating the Nightmare demon that was controlling the Grey Warden mages, the Inquisitor decides to either ally with the surviving Grey Wardens or exile them from Orlais. The Inquisitor attends a ball held by Empress Celene I at her winter palace in Halamshiral after learning of an assassination plot against her. The Inquisitor foils the plot against her and Celene remains Empress of Orlais. Rayna Amell, an Apostate who rescued a Grey Warden Recruiter, is nearly forced into the local Circle only to be recruited by the before mentioned Warden, invoking the Right of Conscription in order to take them from the Templars custody. 9:42 Dragon The Inquisition pursues Corypheus to the Temple of Mythal in the Arbor Wilds, where he attempts to gain the knowledge to use the eluvian network and so reenter the Black City. The Inquisitor foils his plans, and in desperation Corypheus retreats to the Temple of Sacred Ashes to reopen the Breach. The Inquisitor finally defeats Corypheus and reseals the Breach. Divine Victoria is elected to lead the Chantry. A clutch of thirteen live griffons are discovered at Red Bride's Grave in the Anderfels by a group of Grey Warden-Recruits. 9:44 Dragon Events described in Trespasser begin. The Inquisition attends the Exalted Council to discuss the organization's future, only to be interrupted by the Qunari "Dragon's Breath" plot to destroy all of southern Thedas' nobility simultaneously. This plot is foiled by both the Inquisition and agents of Fen'Harel, who is revealed to be Solas. The Anchor, now out of control, is removed from the Inquisitor, along with the entire left forearm. In order to root out Solas' agents who have infiltrated their ranks, the Inquisition either downsizes drastically and enters Divine Victoria's service, or disbands entirely, with its core members continuing to act independently with no legal standing. Elves from across Thedas, ranging from servants to sworn members of the Inquisition, abandon their positions to follow Solas, leaving many to wonder just how many agents the Dread Wolf has. With the Warden-Commander vacant from their post, Roderick Vimes is appointed Warden Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens, they appoint Senior Warden Merrek Ryden as Warden-Constable, Alexandrina Catrine as the seneschal of Vigil's Keep, Senior Warden Conner becomes Captain of the Keep's Guard. Ser Beckett, a Warden-Lieutenant from Orlais agrees to serve as one of the Keeps Recruiters, travelling Ferelden in search of suitable candidates to join the Wardens. Although his sudden appearance in the area was unexpected, they've proven themselves as useful ally. 9:45 Dragon Ser Beckett recruits Gary, a stablehand from Denerim, while there he also conscripts a Templar-Corporal, Sethorvan, despite the local Revered Mother's protests. Fen'an, an Orlesian Warden is sent to Ferelden Grey Wardens by their superiors, although joined by fellow Warden Ser Cadwell and his wife, Victoria, he is the only one to have survived the journey. Balgair left his home with the intention of becoming a Grey Warden, travelling to Vigil's Keep. Orlesian Warden Rayna Amell travels to Vigil's Keep in order to avoid the infighting among the Wardens at Adamant Fortress. An Elven Pirate Myrrh is conscripted into the Grey Wardens after their crew was slaughtered by Warden-Lieutenant Ser Beckett. Sierra Amariel ran from home and unintentionally stumbled onto Vigil's Keep, they remained to become a Warden. After escaping Estwatch Priston, Arrats travelled to Vigil's Keep with the intention of being recruited into their rank. Sethorvan, Balgair, Sierra, Myrrh, Arrats ventured into the Deep Roads, accompanied by recently-Joined Warden Javier and Senior Warden Conner. After a prolonged battle, the group returned to the Keep and underwent the Joining Ritual, joined by Gary whom unfortunately did not survive the process. Warden Rayna Amell enters the Deep Roads and rescues Erin Keldon, ending their excursion early and returning with the latter to Vigil's Keep. Orlesian Grey Warden Valerie Winter travels to Vigil's Keep and joins up with the Wardens there to avoid the infighting in Adamant Fortress. Asaaranda, a Tal-Vashoth who had fled from the Qunari ventured to Vigil's Keep to avoid being hunted down by their people. John Silvershield, a Mage of Noble birth that was sent to the Calenhad Circle is recruited by Ser Beckett during their visit to the tower. Senior Warden Conner is joined by Warden Sethorvan Riah on his quest to locate a local Bann's prized goat, although not everything was as it seemed, the latter of the Wardens revealed the presence of a Rage Demon and a Spirit that'd been possessing the goat. After dispatching the Demon, the Wardens found the item binding the Spirit to this realm and destroy it, freeing them. They also discovered a number of weapons belonging to the Seekers of Truth, which they brought back to Vigil's Keep along with the goat. A Dalish Elf named Heleir, who had formerly served with the Inquisition, turned to the Wardens for protection when the elves fell under suspicion. Wardens Balgair and Javier responded to a request for help from Weisshaupt, despite the identity of the requester remaining unknown, they believed that it was worth investigating regardless. While journeying towards the fortress, Roderick decided that they may need the assistance of a Mage, sending John Silvershield to accompany them. They'd eventually complete their task and contact the Warden-Commander by raven, explaining the situation and the discovery of Griffons. After resting and recuperating, they returned to Vigil's Keep and were debriefed by the Warden-Commander in person.